Only For You
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: One Late night, Zelda drags Link to her bedroom to show him some new cloths she acquired from the gerudo desert and to spend some time with him in bed. What transpires is a night of extremely suggestive conversations and love making. Lots and lots of love making...
1. Chapter 1

**Date: 03\03\2018**

 **So I made more changes to this existing chapter of the story, because my rampant ADD refuses to let it go. Added a bit more polish and one extra sex scene involving boobjobs. Since I have received criticism that just doing a blowjob and constant vaginal sex id boring. I won't add anal, because I don't like butt sex.**

 **WARNING: Contains graphic sexual content and the legend of zelda belongs to nintendo. I don't make money from this. no matter how many times I revamp it.**

* * *

"So what do think?" She murmured shyly, her cheeks flushed red. Yet her delicate lips were curved into a sultry smile, a hand on her bare hip, presenting herself to the man quietly sitting on her bed.

The man in question did not responded, his mind too preoccupied with the heavenly sight that had graced him. In front of him stood the princess of Hyrule wearing nothing but a low cut tube top that barely covered her full breasts while leaving her shoulders, neck, midriff and all else completely exposed. Her belly not extremely thin yet supple, lithe and well toned, with broad hips and am ample bust.

Besides it she also wore a long skirt with two slits at the sides. Made of what was obviously sheer materials and almost translucent in appearance. Doing a good job at showing off her thick, toned thighs and lithe, shapely legs.

Yes, these were the cloths of the Gerudos, specifically those of a dancer.

His eyes drank in every detail of her body. From the how her large magnificent breasts were pushed up and pressed together by her constrictive clothing, it even gave him a generous good view of her cleavage. Her slim waist gracefully curved into plump, round hips, a fine ass and proceeded to form two long, flawlessly toned legs. Her body was a ideal hourglass shape, slim yet it had those perfectly formed curves in all the right places.

The few, dim candles in the room illuminated the ample amounts of her exposed skin, glowing faintly in the mostly dark room. The candle light also casted shadows onto the young woman's body, defining her slender yet curvaceous figure. Her golden locks were neatly tucked into the veil like headdress on her head. It looked exactly like the one she wore when she first met Link, only larger in size to accommodate the now nineteen years old Princess.

He had an absolutely stunning view of it all from where he sat on her luxurious queen-sized bed in the equally luxurious room. The ground was covered with a purple carpet and the walls had expensive wallpaper decorating them, dark pinkl colored with golden musical notes scattered about. There were few pieces of furniture here and there withfar too much free space.

Two small tables at either side of the bed with candles on top of it and carved in the same floral pattern as the bed. A wardrobe with a dressing screen right beside in front of the bed. A vanity desk was to the right side of the room with a closed window only a few feet away to the left, adored with light pink curtains and provided a glimpse of the beautiful night sky.

The hero of time however, was more enraptured in a much more sublime sight. That of his beloved princess in almost criminally skimpy clothing. So much so that he even forgot to answer her question,

"Oh Link" She called out to him, somewhat tauntingly "You haven't said anything for an awfully long time"

This broke him out of this stupor, flinching a little bit and prompting a hasty response. "Sorry" he said chuckling awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. "Its just that you look amazing in that"

The princess covered her mouth with her hand and let out a short giggle at his meekness. "I am glad you liked it. Besides you don't look half bad yourself"

Which was true. At the moment the young man was wearing a green, cotton vest and a pair of loose white trousers. The vest tightly clung to his torso, painting a good image of what the he might looked like utterly naked and the lack of sleeves displayed his muscular arms.

It was mid-summer in Hyrule. The excruciatingly hot of the year, almost everywhere. So it was only natural he wear lighter attire, despite his high status in Hylian Society beings it's sole Prince and all. Moreover he was sleeping soundly in his bed, before she woke him up and dragged him all the way to her room, to show him the new additions to her wardrobe.

And he knew why she had done so.

"Thank you, Zelda" he said with a coy grin on his face, the awkwardness clearly gone now replace some form of desire. "But why are you showing this at this late hour? I mean you could've done this in the morning. I mean for what other reason do you have for interrupting my slumber ?"

The smile on her face widened, as began walking towards him with a seductive sway to her hips. "Well darling, I was feeling so lonely, laying on this big bed all by myself." She said, her low voice filled with sexual overtones and he noticed "I was hoping you would join me tonight and hold me in your strong arms. You know like you used to do when we were younger and shared one bed"

"Is that so" he replied, as she placed her palms on the bed before climbing on top of it, now sitting up on all fours. The princess slowed crawling towards him on her hands and knees, her ass raised high in the air while she was gazing at him with wanton eyes. "I would like to think you want me to do more than just hold you, like back when we were kids"

It was only a matter of time before Zelda sat down on his lap, once she had reached him. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close. They gazed into each others eyes, their faces mere inchs away.

"What gave you that idea?" She said in a hot whisper. But before he could say anything she leaned in and planted her lips directly on his. In return he closed his eyes and responded accordingly. Their lips meeting in a passionate kiss, tongues twirling and rubbing together in harmony. Her hands were locked around his neck, deepening the kiss even more, as he moved his hands lower before he began to caress her bare belly and her back up and down.

It was so heated and sexual. It was very different from the sweet, innocent kisses they had shared in their childhood. The only similarity being the immense love and passion, they had been sharing with one another for past several years.

Both of them grew up together, ever since the king of hyrule had adopted Link as his son. That was after the young hero had stopped Gannondorf's assassination attempt and proved himself worthy of his status. Yes, they are siblings in a way, one might even mistake them for identical twins because of the numerous physical resembles. But in reality they were not related by blood. If anything their relationship was more like that of a husband and wife.

Which was apparent by the heated lip-lock they were currently engaged in, with her tongues mingling together and lips pressed together in lascivious urgency. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his hands gently stroking her waist and his member slowly hardening from underneath. His soft touch only intensified their kissing more and more as the seconds ticked by.

Said kiss lasted for quite some time longer before they finally pulled away, panting lightly from the deficiency of air. She pressed her forehead against his and looked deep into his dark blue orbs. At the same her hands descended down his body until it reached his hips and gripped the bottom of his vest. He let go of her hips and stretched his arms out upwards, knowing full well what she was doing to do.

With that the princess then pulled it up his body and over his head. She threw the discarded piece of clothing to the wayside and turn her attention to the now topless hero. She sensually bit her lip as she eyed his wonderfully chiseled chest and abdomen. In her mind his figure was absolute perfection, slim yet it had those strong, well-built muscles. Indeed it was as if his body was carved from stone by the very goddesses themselves.

However her scrutiny of his body did not go noticed by Link himself who simply gave her a mischievous smirk before saying "See something you like, your majesty?". She raised her head to look at him face to face. "No... all I see is the man I Love"

The princess gave him a seductive simile and placed her hands on his chest before gently pushing him down on his back. He decided to let her take the lead, offering no resistance as he laid down on the bed with her now hovering on top of him. They looked into each others eyes again for a few moments before she gave him a quick peck on the lips and began to trail kisses down his neck.

He closed his eyes and let out a quite sigh, as he felt her lips on the rough skin of throat leaving soft pecks and nibbles as it descended. While she journeyed lower down his body, her mouth eventually reached his chest, her tongue now licking his hard skin. Link only opted to completely relax himself and relished the kisses that his lover was now pressing on his naked chest.

As she descended more, her lips traveling down his body leaving gentles pecks in her wake, all over his and abdomen. She eventually reached his abs as her tongue, tracing the space between the rock-liked muscles. He couldn't help but grit his teeth at the sensation, his body becoming more sensitive to sweet ministrations, if the boner trapped in his pants was any indication.

Not long after she moved down a bit and was now close to his crotch and his hardened member constrained in his breeches. The princess swiftly pulled his pants down, this left him before throwing it aside much like his vest. The hero now completely nude with his erection pointing skyward. She smiled lustfully at the sight, licking her lips hungrily. She wrapped one of her hand around it and immediately began to stroke it up and down as he let out a groan in response.

"Already so hard? It usually takes you a little more to get this far on your own" She asked while jerking him off.

"Hehe I couldn't help it, after seeing you dressed like a harlot" He hissed feeling her hand slowly rubbing his solid dick, providing him a consideration amount of pleasure, though no nearly enough.

Zelda raised one of her eye brows, more intrigued rather than offended by his comment."What are trying to say? Do you want me to remove my cloths?" the princess asked as her handjob only sped up in time he only nodded as his breathing was starting to get more frantic from his manhood being stimulated by her.

"Well too bad" she pouted "I like these Clothes. They are much more comfortable in comparison to the dresses I am expected to wear all the time, even in this hot weather!." She ranted while keeping up the pace of her hand stroking his member.

"Besides...' she said in a low, sexy voice leaning down to his solidified dick as she was stroking it up and down with her hand. "I don't really mind being called a harlot." With that she placed a kiss on the tip of cock making him flinch slightly. "I'm your harlot after all..."

She then pulled back a little bit before propping herself up a bit, so that her barely covered breasts were in front of his solid shaft. At Frist he was a bit unsure and skeptical on what she was trying to do. However her intentions became clear when he felt his hard cock pressing against the underside of her scanty bust, directly between her tits.

He then addressed her with widened eyes and a dumbly surprised expression on his face. She only responded with a girlish giggle and a coy wink, before continuing her work. Without any warning she inserted the head of his erection into her clothing and in the middle of her ample breasts. Now the unfaltering Hero of Time felt this member being gradually pushed into her bosom.

"This is certainly new..." He groaned as more of his cock was being shoved between her boobs, with his lover almost being done with her task. "I never really expected you to do something like this now, I thought you'd just wanted to get started already..."

In response she just gazed up at him "Well I guess you can say I learned a couple of new tricks, the royal library has a lot of books after all!"

With that her work was already done. His member now completely burred in the soft valley that was in the middle of her bountiful breasts, squeezing around it formly. Slowly and surly she started to drive his meaty shaft in and out of her cleavage, while her eyes were still directed up at her hero. Watching his soft groaning build up as she continued to pleasure him with a naughty smirk on her pretty face.

Link was pretty surprised by how good it actually felt. This was the first 'boobjob' he had experienced thus far and admittedly he was thoroughly enjoying it. The softness of her breasts pressing against his member was absolutely amazing. Her tight clothing, constricting around him only amplified the sensation of her pumping his erection in between her tits.

"You like this a lot don't you, love" She purred teasingly, as the busty princess kept on bobbing her boobs up and down, still wrapped around her hero's hard cock. "I can see it clearly, you know."

"So jerking me off with your tits actually feels good " He replied sarcastically, not really wanting to enrage in any kind of conversation at the moment. He would much rather revel in the sensation of mounting ecstasy he got from the plump breasts his manhood was encased in as it contracted around him delightfully. "What a big surprise."

"Now, now dear no need to get so hostile. Relax..." The princess cooed softly while her hands reached up to push her bust together from the sides, applying more pressure on his cock she kept on pluming it in and out of her tight cleavage. This effect was apparent when he gritted his teeth to stop his groans from becoming too loud and she continued on "After all, I'm gonna make all your worries melt away."

The Hero in question seemed to have taken her advice, leaning his body back a little and letting out a sharp sigh of relief, amidst the constant grunts of pleasure that escaped his mouth. Then taking a hold of the bedsheets firmly he started to buck his erection up in to the rift between her boobs, following her pace carefully. All the while his princess was thrusting her bosom up and down on his hardened cock, squeezed it gently to indulge him even more.

Her movements slowly gained more and more speed, as she was getting used to pleasuring him this way. She was facing some difficulty at the beginning, mainly because of the lack of lubrication and the fact that this was the first time she was doing such a thing. But by now the heat between their bodies helped her along and she was continuously pumping his dick in and out of her cleavage.

However by now, Zelda couldn't help but feel rather aroused herself. Her vaginal lips now warm and wet as the hotness pooled to her nether regions. Yet she was still intently bobbing her bountiful boobs up and down on his erection as it was trapped between the fleshy mounds, rubbing his stiffen shaft as she moved with purpose. Eager to getting him finished as soon as possible, so they could start getting onto more mutually pleasurable things.

At this point she was comfortably ramming his dick into the tight space in the middle her boobs, underneath her constricting attire that caused her bosom to press around him even more. Zelda was trying her hardest to satisfy him. It all worked out considering that he was thoroughly enjoying himself, evidently by how he was restlessly pushed back against her bust.

Thus she moved faster and faster, in turn his normally inaudible sighs and grunts become much more noticeable. But Link also seemed to more inclined to simply lay back and enjoy what she was doing to him. Doing not all that much except pushing his cock up into her bosom. While she continued to jerk him off with her breasts that jiggled sightly even when covered by the tight skimpy clothing she was wearing.

His breathing became more frantic and labored as time passed, along with the mounting ecstasy coursing through his body. It only increased as his princess continued to thrust his member into the soft valley between her breasts . It squeezed around him more as she used her hands to apply more pressure on his hardened dick, still keeping up her steadily quickening pace.

Zelda focused her attention on pleasuring her hero, as she was ramming his erection in and out of her contracting cleavage. Yet her eyes were fixated up at him, watching with interest as he was gritting his teeth, but unable to stop the husky groans from leaving his mouth. His fingers clawing at the bedding beneath him, and his body writhed lightly from the euphoric sensations.

The very sight encouraged her and caused the arousal in her body arising to greater heights. The slit between her legs dripping wet as she rubbed her thick thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of her aching want, her erect nipples visible poking through the tube top. The smile on her face grew wider and she sped up even more, her tits jiggled in time with her movements as she swiftly boobed it up and down his hard cock.

The underside of her breasts lightly smacked against his crotch every time she drove his cock into her buxom bosom, her hands reaching out and holding his hips for support. The princess was moving fast and frenzied, swiftly jerking him off with her tits knowing full well that he wouldn't last much longer now. It was enough encouragement for her to redouble her efforts.

This had a significant effect on her hero, who was more busy frantically bucking back against her in response. The pressure gather to his lower region, more specifically his hardened manhood that was being pumped in and out of the soft tightness between her bouncing boobs. His groans had already stabilized once he got a grip of himself, yet the pleasure he felt only grew more heated.

Before long his erection began to throb in wake of his approaching orgasm. Something that his lover took notice of rather quickly and so became more incline to keep up with her pace. By now she was moving her breasts up and down on his cock, as fast as she could. At the same time she closed her eyes, knowing full of the the white shower she will receive any moment.

Link on the other hand was more content with basking in these last few seconds of intensely mounting ecstasy, while also wishing for it to end so he could reach his climax. Relishing the feeling of her soft, smooth breasts rubbing against his pulsating shaft as she was thrusting it into her bosom. Despite the rampant sensations coursing through his body, he was still able to follow her movements as he pushed backed against her impatiently.

Just as she thought only a few more seconds later, he let out out a sharp gasp through gritted teeth. His hips moved forward and the head of his cock poked out of her cleavage before releasing its load onto her. White, hot cum splashed against her silken skin. The drops of spunk mostly landed on the upper portion of her chest and neck, yet some found their way onto her pretty face.

Zelda just simply let him have his release, feeling the shower of his seed that was slowly drenching her. But as it went on the forcefulness decreased and it was beginning to slowing dribble onto her chest, rather than spraying her with more semen. It wasn't long before the stream finally stopped, leaving the princess partially cover in jizz and her hero satisfied.

Well at least for now...

Eyes now opened and Hands still gripped his waist, when she moved her bosom upwards, causing his sticky wet member to slowly slide out from under her. He hissed in a low voice, his manhood still sensitive after his orgasm and the slight twinge of pleasure he felt as his member was being pulled out from between her tits. Eventually with little difficulty his cock and her bust were separated.

Now the princess turned attention towards herself, specifically the fact that her hero's essence now covered a good portion of her chest and face as well as her cum stained tube top. Not that she minded at all and smiled triumphantly as she licked the area around her mouth, lapping up a drop of seed on her lips. "Hmm it's seems you've made a quiet mess of me, my lord. Now I have to clean all this up."

"Well that your fault for trying something like this..." He looked down at her, panting with his chest heaving up and down. He saw that she was busy wiping the semen from her chest with her hand before repeating the process with her other. Now that her bosom was relatively clean, she reached up and collected the few droplets that were dripping down her face, putting her fingers one by one into her mouth to suck it off.

He wasn't surprised seeing this considering the fact that she did always swallow whenever it came to oral sex. The other more prominent reason was probably because she wanted to be somewhat hygienic for when he would ravish her, knowing his distaste for semen. After all the night was still young...

"I don't mind that, I expected that this to happen..." To him it sounded more like Zelda wanted it to happen. Even as she grasped the bed-sheets and pulled it up, using it to rub off any moisture left on her upper portion of her body. Removing every bit of his essence from her face, neck and bust by swabbing it off. In turn leaving the bed covering slightly wet as a result.

Letting go the sheets go as she was now looking as good as before, safe for the stains left on the clothing. However the princess didn't see to care much for that as her attention turned towards her hero, specifically his still solid cock that was cover by his own sperm. Her sultry grin only widened as she reached out to gasp the base of his hardened manhood, making his grunt from her sudden movement.

"It seems I've made a mess of you too. Here let me clean it all up for you." she whispered back, leaning downward until her face was inchs away from the erection. Her tongue coiling out to give it licks before lowering herself on it. Taking the swollen head of his cock into her mouth, sucking on it gently. She then removed her hand she began to gradually take it into her mouth.

Once more Link found himself, gritting his teeth as she was now in the process of swallowing his stiff shaft whole. Feleing more and more inches of it making its way inside her as the bust princess was gently suckling on it. Before long his whole cock was balls deep inside her mouth and down her throat. She pursed her lips around it and her tongue licked his shaft with her tongue. The princess then gripped his hips and began to move his member it in and out of her mouth at a slow pace.

He reached down and slid his under her headdress to grasped her blond hair, pulling it gently as he was bucking his manhood into her mouth in tandem with her movements, much like before. She had a talent for fellatio, he knew that through the last couple of years he had spent with her. Even during the first time they did something like this, even though she was virgin then.

"How do you like this, My lord?" The hero heard his voice loud and clear, all the while she was busy steadily pumping his hardened manhood in and out of her maw."How does it feel to have the Princess of Hyrule suck your cock?"

"Yet your being so shameless and deprived. So unbecoming of a princess. What would father say if he saw you now, doing these scandalous things to your brother. what if he heard you saying such lewd things and acting like a whore?" he groaned as she was bobbing her head up and down his erection at an ever quickening speed.

"I am doing all this, because it is only for you" she spoke in his mind, through telepathy as to not interrupt the blowjob she was so intent giving him. "My body belongs to you and no one else. It exists only for you to ravage to your heart's desire, my love. "

Link gritted his teeth and grunted in response, pulling at her golden tresses harder as she was thrusting his member in and out of her mouth at a significantly faster rate. Her throat bulged every time his large manhood went inside. But she was used to it at this point. Her gag reflex practically non-existent for the number of times she had given him head.

As She continued to pleasure him she could feeling her own body heat even moreup at the same time. The slit between her legs was getting wetter and hotter as she rubbed her thighs together again in an effort stave off her desires. All the while she continuously bobbed her head up and down his solidified shaft, her tongue lapping around it in a swirling motion at it in order to speed its ejaculating.

Zelda closed her eyes as she moved her head, her pace increasing rather significantly. Link was breathing more erratically as she was ramming his member back and forth into her mouth. She squeezed her lips slightly, but made sure not to touch Link with her teeth as she sped up more and more. Link could feel the pleasure building as his lover continued her oral stimulation.

As time went on his princess kept on moving her mouth up, down, up, down in a consistent rhythm, sucking on his hard cock. Clenching her eyes shut and placing all her concentration on the blowjob she was currently giving her hero, Making sure to breath through her nose to avoid suffocation. Link now panting lightly as Zelda sucked on his meaty shaft, while her tongue was licking its underside.

Now the Princess was rapidly driving his hard cock into her mouth, at a significantly faster rate than before. Link was following her movements closely, bucking his cock into her mouth, as she continued to pump her head back and forth on it. Her grip tightened around his waist as she was thrusting his dick into her mouth, bobbing her head on it repeatedly.

The Princess of hyrule could also feel her herself getting more aroused as she continued her blowjob. Her body heating up as her pale skin become flushed and the slit between her legs getting warmer, wetter by the second. Her pussy aching for his thick long cock to penetrate her like so many times before. But first she would have to finished what she started. So she kept on driving his cock in and out of her mouth.

She ignored the feeling of hottness in her nether region and continued to please her parthner. As soon as she was done with her oral stimulation, she would let him have his cock inside her soaking snatch. It was what motivated her to move faster and faster. Quickly she was bobbing her head up and down on his erection, as his hands held her in place and forced his dick into her her willing, suckling mouth.

For next few minutes her speed became more consistent after she increased her pace a bit more, moving her head up and down on his hard dick. Her mouth still sucking on his erection as her tongue was lapping at it at the same time in order to . As a result Link was gasping a little bit as euphoria was flooding his senses. His grip on her head, fingers tugging at her hair.

She hummed around the thick meat of his manhood her eyes closed as she was now focused solely on pleasing her beloved. She was now rapidly pumping his cock in and out of her mouth, wanting to make him orgasm as fast as possible. She was very much craving the taste of his seed and sensation of his thick, long member being rammed deep inside her drooling nether lips.

"You want me to cum don't you?" he growled when he fully realized this "You want me to fill your mouth with my essence and you want to drink it deep?" he then tugged her blond locks even harder and began to swiftly buck into her awaiting mouth. "Well do you?'

She looked up with pure desire in her eyes and whispered needily into his mind "Yes... Please"as she moved her head up and down his member. Her hands tightened around his hips as she was moving significantly faster. This yielded good results for her, as his member was beginning to quiver in her mouth. Thus she continued to diligently drive his dick into her oral cavity.

Zelda felt his member throbbing inside her mouth and in response sped up even more, knowing that he was to reach his climax at any moment. She was bobbing her head up and down on his shaft as fast she could which was significantly faster than before. All while the increasing her suction on his erection as she continued to pump it into her mouth. Link was now grunting softly as his climax was approaching quickly.

And indeed not too long later he let out a loud groan, gave her golden hair one last yank and climaxed inside of her. He seemed to have done at the perfect moment as only the head of his dick was inside her mouth at the time. His member releasing copious amounts of jizz into her mouth, as the buxom princess greedily took it in without any problem whatsoever.

She moaned around the head of his manhood and puffed her cheeks as it sprayed its load of white, hot semen into her. His lover only kept on sucked on it, hoping to catch every single drop, swallowing it greedily while savoring its salty taste as he continued empty himself down her throat. his grips around his hips only became a little more tighter, as the stream of semen began to slow don.

A few more drops made its way into her mouth before his orgasm was finally over, which seemed to have sapped him of all energy as he laid back against the sheets panting huskily. She gave his still sensitive cock a few licks eliciting a low groan from her hero before, pulling it out of her mouth. His loosened it's grip around her hair before letting go and taking his hands out of her headdress, immediately falling to his sides in a haphazard manner.

Zelda took the cue and in turn she released her hold on his hips, her body shifting as she sat up in order to compose herself. The Princess took a couple of deep breaths finally able to breath properly again. The blowjob she had just given him somewhat took its toll on her. But she was doing comparatively better then Link who was breath heavily, as if he had ran all the way from death mountain and back.

She could help but admired the sight, even though it had become a common sight in recent years. Her eyes observing how the light from the flicking candles define his chiseled form and the sweat glistening along with his lightly-tanned skin. His eyes remained clenched shut as his body lay completely stiff on the bed aside from the constant heaving of his chest.

It was obvious to her that he was absolutely exhausted, or at least that was until her gaze travel downward a bit more. She instantly saw something that only widened the lustful smile on her pretty face. His cock was still rock hard as if nothing had happened to it, as if it required morre of her tender love and care . As if he had more than a few loads left in him.

Needless to say Zelda was very happy from these circumstances, after all the real Fun was about to begin...


	2. Chapter 2

By now he was breathing hard and frantic, but that was no surprise considering the fact that he just went through two whole orgasms. There were many times Zelda had seen him like this, yet from those very experiences she knew that he would be quick to recover. Hylian physiology accommodates a sex drive more potent than the other humanoid species of this land, if his stiff member the princess was eyeing wasn't proof enough.

The very sight made the princess lick her lips, the taste of semen still present in her mouth. After all she had gave him long enough to rest and it was very obious that neither of them were done for the night. So the young woman sifted her knees forward before straddling the sides of his waist and effectively getting his attention. Link opened his eyes to his beloved beaming at him mischievously before leaned down , placing her hands on either side of his head.

"You're rather insatiable tonight aren't you?" she said while looking into his eyes with a naughty grin on her face. Meanwhile he had the opportunity to gazed over her semi-naked form, especially enjoying the sight of her bountiful breast encased in such tight clothing and off course her bare midriff "You have't softened up at all, after everything I put you through"

"Well that's your fault!" he exclaimed tiredly, as his breathing was now reached out to caress her cheeks, she only leaned into his affectionate touch. "I have to insatiable in order to keep up with you and besides there still a long way for us to go still"

"Hehe in that case." Zelda replied with a coquettish giggle, before closing the distance between them once more, their face only centimeters apart "We should get started already"

Then without any warning she pressed her lips against his once more, molding them into a another lustful kiss. Tongues immediately rolling and roiling in heated urgency as his other hand shirt to take a hold of her the side of her hip. The hero intended to take the lead after being subservient to her desires thus far. Indeed he intended to ravage the princess of hyrule to his hearts content.

So when she was busy in their intense make out session, moaning into his mouth as her arms locked themselves around the back of his nape. That was when the hero made his move gathering his strength he suddenly applied force, shoving her over to the other side of the bed before taking his place on top of her. The princess gasped in both surprised and delight as he did so, her back landed against the bed sheets and their positions now completely switched as her hero hovered over her.

Despite that however the couple continued kissing passionately as if nothing had really changed. All the while their lustful lip-lock continued Link's hand moved down her barely clothed body. He caressed her slender belly and sides of her waist as it made it's way to her crotch . Once it got there he brushed aside the part of her double slit skirt covering her loins, exposing her nether regions as the couple continued their kissing.

That same hand then gently grasped her thigh softly rubbing the underside of it as he prodded the tip of his manhood against her dripping snatch. She moaned into his mouth as he did so, It was soon followed up with a louder moan when he slowly inserted his member into her slick pussy. Her body tensed as his hard cock entered her vaginal entrance bit by bit until it was fully sheathed inside her.

The pair finally separated from their sensual kiss, both breathing heavily as they made eye contact once again. He smirked at her again as he pulled his dick out until the tip only remained inside, he them rammed it back into her cunt, making her gasp loudly and close her eyes in response. With that he began thrusting into her wet pussy at a moderate, steadily increasing pace.

The princess laid back and closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of her Hero's shaft inside her moist snatch, constantly moving in and out of her body. She writhed on the bed as pure euphoria surged through her body when he sped up more and more. His then hands gripped her wrists and pushed her arms on the bed, at either side of her head as he was pumping his erection into her dripping snatch.

It was now zelda's turn to moan in pleasure as her hero was fucking her nice and hard. Her eyes vaginal walls stretched to accommodate his manhood, as he was driving it in and out of her slick cunt. Loud moans escaping her lips as she gave herself to him completely and received ecstasy in return. He kept her in place, his movements fast as he plunged his shaft into her slowly tightening snatch.

She then opened her eyes as her body was getting used to being screwed and saw him above her gasping lightly as he continued to pound his cock in and out of her cunt. His hands pinned her down, holding her in place as he kept on thrusting his solid dick into her pussy. His eyes slightly narrowed as euphoria was once again surging through his body.

"Enjoying yourself ?" she panted out as the sensation of Link's member constantly being driven into her wet snatch, stopped her from speaking properly.

"I think you're the once who's really enjoying this..." he retorted and gritted his teeth at the feeling of her vaginal passage clamping around his pistoning erection. " most tight you have been all week. You enjoy being dominated, don't you ?"

"Ohh yesss I do" she moaned out as her body arched from the intense pleasure he gave her by constantly ramming his member in and of her slick cunt. She then wrapped her bare legs around his hips and bucked back against his hard thrusts. She looked up at him with profound lust in her crystal blue eyes and lips curved in a sexy smile.

"I love it, when you take me without mercy. When you fuck me so ruthlessly and roughly." Link was not too surprised by her words which is why he kept up his fast pace of pounding his dick into her dripping snatch. "Because you own me Link. You took my virginity and my heart several years ago. I'm yours forever and I will there for you whenever you want me."

A sadistic, almost evil appeared on his face. He paid attention to every word she said while driving his cock in and out of her pussy in a consistently increasing speed. He leaned in to whisper into her ear, his naked chest lightly pressed against her barely clothed breasts.

"You know what that mean, right ?" he asked hot breath fluttering against her ear, her vaginal tightening around his hard member at the sound of his sensual voice. "That means you are my whore. That means i can fuck you wherever I want, whenever I want and most importantly... However I want". He then leaned down even more and began to kiss her on the center of her exposed neck.

"Mmm I know dear..." she said moaning in pleasure as she closed her eyes. "And I know I will love every second of it..."

With that she leaned her head back, encouraging him to continue. So he did, as his lips were scattered loving kisses on her the soft skin of her throat as he descended downwards. All the while he was still pounding his shaft in and out of her wet pussy, as she push back against every single hard thrust. Both of their bodies moving in a sync as they made love in a swift rhythm.

Zelda could feel her body heat up as his mouth suclked and nip her neck , the slit between her legs becoming wetter and hotter as he was pumping his erection into it. He pinned her arms down on the bed as he placed gentle pecks and nips on her throat. Now he reached the end of her neck, his lips traveled upwards across her throat, leaving a trail of gentle licks as his teeth grazed her silken skin.

Her body arched underneath him as he squirmed in delight. Leaned her her head back to receive his kisses which now moved around randomly instead of down. At the same she felt his dick throbbing within her body as he was thrusting it in and out of her clenching snatch. She began to buck back faster, knowing that their shared orgasm was approaching.

She could also feel his lips move up and down, kissing her neck. Making her body heat up even more and her insides tighten around the pulsating member that was constantly being rammed into her wet pussy. He continued to peppered her neck with soft pecks and nips while impaling her slit over and over again with his hard shaft. She withered in his mercy, as her cries of ecstasy became louder.

Link silenced those cries by leaned up and pressing his against her in a passionate kiss, his tongue entering her mouth as their coupling intensified. He began to move as fast as he could rapidly driving his quivering shaft into her constricting cunt. And she could do was kiss him back with their tongues dancing together and brace herself for the climax that was to follow.

and indeed a few seconds later she let out a muffled scream of pleasure in his mouth as her snatch clenched around him in orgasm. In response h gave one last thrust into her tightening pussy, the tip of his member making impact against her cervix before releasing a stream of sperm into her. His princess moaned when she felt his warm cum fill her womb as their kissing still continued.

She shuddered with pulsation of his member and every load of his thick fluids being forced into her body. Her own euphoric climax slowly subsiding, as he pulled away from their intense lip-lock and her vaginal walls were milking his seed out of his cock and into her awaiting pussy. Soon the last drops of his jizz made its way onto her as he fell down on top of her, completely exhausted.

Bodies pressed against one another, as his face was buried on her neck and his grip on her wrists loosened. She freed herself from his possessive hold and wrapped her arms around him in a welcoming embrace. Now the two of them were breathing heavily, silently enjoying one another's intimate company and the afterglow of their shared orgasm.

She panted tiredly, gently running her fingers down his hair. He simply smiled in satisfaction, his ability to move hampered as he was calming down from their most recent lovemaking session. Still he did't mind, he liked the feeling of her barely clothed skin against his completely naked one. Zelda felt the same as she pulled him closer and reveled in their embrace.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked opening her eyes, hands gently rubbing his back as her breathing was gradually returning to normal. "You seem to be pretty tired"

" Not really" he replied propping himself up to look into her crystal blue eyes. He reached out to cup her chin and stroked it the underside of it with his index finger as she leaned into his touch, savoring every bit of affection he gave to her.

"You have yet to satisfy me, my dear" He was referring to the fact that his erection was still erect, still sheathed deep inside her cum filled cunt. That was until he began to slowly pull it out, making her whimper in the process. At first she felt a bit disappointed, but she knew very well that they were about to change position and he would make love to her once again.

"ohh, my hero" she moaned out sensually, looking up at him with submissive yearning in her eyes. "Tell your heart's desire and I will fulfill them"

He smiled another wicked smile in response, before sitting up on his knees. "Lie down on your belly and I'll take it from there"

His princess nodded as she knew exactly what he wanted. So she rolled onto her stomach and with her ass now sticking up for him as she was resting on her knees and forearms. Her breasts and forehead against the bed in a top down, bottom up position. She He admired the sight of his lover bent over with her rear raised up into the air, begging to be fucked once again.

So he reached out and removed her skimpy skirt, rendering her naked from the waist down and reveling her plump ass. She gasped in response feeling the anticipation building up. It only increased when he playfully slapped her on the bottom, making her squeal in surprise. The grin on his face widen and he squeezed her butt, making her let out a sigh.

It wasn't uncommon for him to do something like this, especially during foreplay. But they were far past that point now, her vaginal entrance already preparing it for his member, becoming even more moist as his previous load of cum still was flowing inside her womb.

"ah stop that!" she whined looking over her shoulder at him with scowl on her face, obviously wanting to get started already. "Haven't you teased me enough tonight?"

This only amused him even more, but the same time he also starting to get as his solid shaft was aching a little bit.

"I see you are very eager, but no need to worry" he replied laughing a bit as he leaned down. He was lying down behind her, on his knees the palm of his hands on top of the back of her hands and laced his fingers with hers. His naked chest pressed against her back as he prodded the tip of his manhood against her awaiting pussy, causing another gasp to escape her lips. "I'll take good care of you"

With that he inserted his entire member into her slick snatch with one quick plunge. Which was not surprising considering all the past events of the night. She cried out at the feeling of his dick entering her body, as her vaginal walls almost immediately began to constrict around it. He only gave her a few few seconds to adjust before pumping his cock in and out of her wet cunt.

This time he was moving slower now, but his movements were also more forceful and penetrated her deeper. The head of his erection hitting her cervix repeatedly with every thrust. He pinned her down on the bed, keeping her in place as he continued to pound his dick into her tight pussy. Her loud moans once again filling the room as he leaned to press soft kisses on the side of her nape.

Like before Zelda simply laid back and let him do whatever he wanted with her body. Enjoying the sensation of his dick being rammed in and out of her wet cunt amplified by his lips peppering tender pecks and nips down her. His pace was very steadily increasing in speed, but this time he preferred to be slower and more controlled rather than fast and frenzied.

That was fine with her, she was still relishing what he was doing to her, as pleasure surged through her body. Letting out loud sighs of ecstasy as her Hero was steadily thrusting his cock into in and out of her moist pussy, his hands pinned her down on the bed, his speed was slowly increasing more and more. All the while trailing down gently nibbles and licks on the silken skin of her throat.

Link much like the last round was mostly quite, but his breathing was getting erratic as he continued to pump his member into her tight snatch. Grunting silently against the side of her neck, inhaling her exquisite scent and enjoying the taste of her supple flesh as he kissed her with teething lips. She closed her eyes and took in the sensation of getting fucked from behind. It was different from how he took her before.

His pace was slower, yet they were slowly getting faster and piercing her vaginal passage deeper. Her body lightly rocking back and forth as he continued to ram his erection into her contracting pussy. All the while he indulged her by pressing tender nibbles down the side of her throat, that was until he reached her shoulder, yet he continued on nevertheless.

While she loved it when he ravaged her ruthlessly with her loud cries of pleasure encouraging him to go on. But this was just as pleasurable. The feeling of him dominating her as he kept on pounding his member in and out of her moist snatch. His lips moving across her shoulder leaving tender kisses in his wake Forcing her down on the bed and his hands held her tightly and refused to let her go as the speed of his movements increased.

She wasn't the only one who was having a good time either. Link was also thoroughly enjoying himself as he continued to have his way with the princess of hyrule. Listing to her long drawn out moans as he kept on slamming his hard dick into her tight snatch at a steadily increasing pace. Closing his eyes and teeth gently grazing her soft skin, the feeling of her vaginal passage squeezing his erection.

Now he was moving at a faster than moderate rate as her moans of ecstasy became louder as a result. The only other sound being the soft thuds of Link's crotch making impact against her thick ass. Which cushioned his hard thrusts as he was pumping his shaft in and out of her slowly clenching cunt. His grip on her hand tightened as he held her down with more pressure.

His pecks and nips still trailed down her shoulder, while he kept on pumping his into the tight pussy of his princess, That was until he reached he reached the end of her shoulder, leaving a few more gently nibbles there before propping himself up. Now hovering on top of her as drastically increased his pace, now fucking her nice and hard similar to before.

"Oh Link!" she called out to him, between the constant sighs of pleasure also leaving her mouth. This obviously caught his attention as continued to rammed his cock in and out of her moist pussy. So he open his eyes to see his lover looking over her shoulder at him with submissive desire in her crystal blue orbs.

"Please go faster!" she whimpered out in a lustful yet desperate voice as her vaginal passage tightened around his pistoning cock. "Fuck me harder. This feels soo good."

Link was caught off guard by this a little bit. It was very rare for the the princess of hyrule to curse like that. Maybe she was getting a bit too carried away. Link smiled when he realized it. So he increased the frequency of his thrusts greatly, giving her exactly what she wanted as her moans became louder as she squirmed lightly in his grasp.

He never responded to her lustful words only quickening his speed as time went on. Now rapidly ramming his hard dick in and out of her clamping cunt, as she writhed beneath him. His frantic pants grew heavier as his pace of his movement also became faster. Still he had more then enough strength to hold her down and screw her mercilessly.

"Oh yes, yes!" she panted out as her pussy contracted around his pistoning shaft, as he kept up ramming it into her vaginal entrance. "Fuck me Link, Fuck me like the whore I am! Your Whore, Only yours..."

He appreciate her encouragement, but at the same time he could tell she was getting carried away. He doubt her love drunk ramblings held any actual weigh, but he wouldn't be surprised if it did considering the natural of their relationship. After all this wasn't the first time he had bent her over and shoved his thick erection deep into her tight snatch before screwing her remorselessly.

Listening to her loud sighs of ecstasy, hands pinning her down as she squirmed beneath him and her vaginal passage constricting around his dick as he was constantly pounding it in and out of her moist cunt. He had felt this many, many times before, which was why he could tell that his princess was close to climaxing. she wasn't the only one as his cock was starting to pulsate inside her.

So he redoubled his efforts, quickening his pace as her moans increased in volume and turned into soft screams of pleasure. He was now thrusting as fast as he could which caused her body to rock back and forth in his grasp. Her wet pussy tightening around his pulsating shaft as their shared orgasm was approaching as their rough lovemaking continued.

Only a couple of minutes later she let out a loud shriek, as her insides clamped around his quivering cock. Begging him to shoot another stream of his hot sperm into her innermost depths. In response he did gritting has teeth, his grip on her hands tightened as he forced her down on the bed. He gave one last deep thrust into her convulsing cunt before unloading his hot sperm inside her.

She moaned as the torrent of jizz entered her cunt and began to slowly fill her to the brim. She shuddered and trembled beneath him as his ejaculation continued. And all she could do was lay back and take in the feeling of his cum flowing side her body. The constricting walls of her vaginal passage miking every drop of his seed out of his cock and into her womb.

Once their orgasms finally subsided and the last drops of his sperm made it inside her pussy, he slowly pulled his half flaccid member out of her cum packed cunt. she whimpered tiredly between struggled pants as she felt his dick slowly leave her body. A few seconds later genitals were finally separated and Link left go of her hand and rolled over to lay down on his back at the other side of the large bed.

Link look up at ceiling as his breathing was heavy with his chest was heaving up and down in extreme exhaustion. Yet he was also feeling very satisfied for now, but that could change considering the fact that his cock was still in a semi hard state.

His princess was feeling the same as she was still panting in the same exact position, unable to move for now. But she was still able to gaze at her lover, shifting her right arms as her head rested on its side as her attention remained focused on him. A small loving smile on her face and adoration in her crystal blue eyes as she watch.

How he looked so content and happy along with his sexy chiseled body glistening with sweat, defining his hard muscles. Suddenly she felt herself yearning for his warmth again, despite the copious amounts of his hot cum that was still flooding her womb. So she crawled her way towards him using her forearms.

Once she was near enough, the mostly naked princess enveloped her arms around his body and laid her head on his shoulder. In response he drew her closer by wrapping an arm around her back and returning her embrace. He then looked down at his lover with his lips curved into a smirk as their eyes mad contact again. She smiled lovingly at him.

"By the look on your face I can say you have been enjoying the night thus far." she teased lightly.

"Well your assumption would be correct" he replied after chuckling a bit. "But I do think it got a bit out of hand"

"Well what can I say?" she said seduction seeping back into her voice as she stroke his muscled chest. "I love it, when you take me roughly."

"That's not what i meant..." he responded as the small grin on his face disappeared. The true meaning of what he was trying to say just flew over her head.

She blink confused, not understanding his dramatic change of mood. The expression on her face also became more serious. "Link is something wrong ?"

The sighed loudly before gazing deep into the blue eyes of his princess. "Zelda did really mean anything you said when we were having sex? Do you really think of yourself that way?"

Now she knew what understood where he was coming from and she knew the answer his questions. "Maybe I do Link..."

She gazed p at him with that same ever present love in her eyes. "Maybe I like it when you do those things to me. When you make sweet passionate love to me without any restraints. When you have your merciless way with me. Maybe i like to make you happy by doing that and Maybe i feel happy while doing it too..."

"Oh..." he replied as he took in her every word. He then smiled comfortingly at her. "You don't need to do all those things to make me happy. I'm happy just by being at your side"

"But I want to Link" she retorted, before climb on top of him straddling his waist as she leaned down. Her clothed breasts pressed against his chest and their face barely inches apart. He was about surprised by this, yet he was more concerned about what she was going to say as she started back into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I want to do these this things to you, link and I want you to indulge yourself with everything I have to offer." she continued on, sentimentality in the tone of her voice. "Because I love you Link. No one else could bring me joy like you do and I want to give that same joy to you."

"Zelda..." he was at the a lost for words at the moment. He didn't what to say anymore, after all what could he say after hearing such word of love and devotion. So he gently grasped the back of her head and pulled her close to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues began to mingle together once more.

Bodies began to heat up in the beginning of their intimacy. his hands moved lower to grip her naked back, caressing the soft skin while their kissing continued. Her hands grasped his shoulder as her lip lock deepened more and more as time passed. It was also no surprised that the both of them were feeling very aroused at this point. His cock re-hardening and her pussy getting wetter for another round of lovemaking as they continue to revel in their heated lip-lock

Their kissing continued for some more time, before they finally parted due to the deficiency of air. Laying back Link opened his eyes to see her beautiful face and cerulean eyes gazing at him with immense wanting. He knew exactly what she wanted as he released his hold on her body and reached out to gently stroke her cheek with his hand.

She closed her eyes to take in his loving caress, leaning into his soft touch. She smiled in delight, moaning softly at his affection as desire only built up more and more. She opened her eyes, staring at him intently before leaning in to press a chaste kiss on his lips. He of course kissed her back for a brief moment, until she abruptly pulled away.

With that she sat up on his hips, straddling his waist and grasped his shoulders. He was a bit startled by her abrupt movements, and looked up at her. His princess gave him a playful smile, looking deep in his eyes as she positioned her wet snatch over his hard cock. "I'm not done with you yet..." she said in a low, sexy voice.

Wasting no more time on foreplay, she lowered herself down onto his erection. A loud gasp escaped her lips as his member slowly entered her body, penetrating her moist pussy. Soon enough his entire cock was inside her snatch as her breathing was starting to get more labored. At the same Link was gritting his teeth as he felt her vaginal walls envelope around his manhood.

She sat still for a moment, before taking a firm grip on his shoulder and started to move up and down. Link took a hold of her waist and began to buck up into her as she bounced on his cock. The sensations of ecstasy was slowly building up her the both of them as their coupling began anew.

The princess moaned loudly with a delight, a content smile on her face. Her eyes closed as she was steadily rolling her hips on his hard member, feeling it stretch her tight cunt. The hero on the other hand was mostly quiet, only letting out occasional grunts, as he watched her with half squinted eyes. His hands holding her in place as he was thrusting up into her.

Zelda was stating to significantly increase her speed as she was rocking up and down his member. Her sighs and gasps of pleasure echoed in the room, alongside the wet sounds of their coupling. This seemed to have effected Link to some degree, as his groaning became more frequented and his hands moved to cup her sweet ass, giving it a firm squeeze

This made the princess gasp as she opened her eyes. She saw that he was gazing at at her body, specifically at her still clothed breasts. Which were shaking oh so slightly from her riding his cock. " Interested in my chest, are you?" She spoke with a devilish grin on her face.

Without awaiting for answer she removed her hands from his shoulders and reached behind to undo her tube top. Within seconds her large tits were finally freed as the buxom woman was now completely nude. She threw the clothing away as while she kept on rolling her hips up and down his dick

'Well it's about time I got rid of that" she panted as she was plunging his hard member in and out of her snug snatch, as the hero's hands still gripped her butt as he bucked up into her. "Now I can show a new trick i learned..."

She raised her arms and stretched them to the sides, her hips gyrating along with moving up and up as her boobs jiggled in tandem. Link watched intently as she dancing on his shaft, her hips rocking and twisting as she pushed her chest forward to offer him her plump tits. "Go on. indulge yourself..."

Which is what he did .His hands slid up her body, caressing her silky skin as they traveled up her back, and reached around to cup her breasts. He immediately began to knead her bosom, his thumbs rubbing her erect nipples as her cunt walls clenched more and more around him in return. All the while she bounced on his hard member, her moans increased in volume as well as the speed of her movements.

Zelda closed her eyes and put all her attention on riding Link's thick shaft. Her body wavering and her stretched out arms swaying lightly as she was rolling her hips up and down on his cock. Soft sighs left her parted smiling lips as pure euphoria surged thought her every nerve. These feelings were further amplified by him squeezing and caressing her boobs, his fingers occasionally pinching her erect nipples.

He knew exactly how to pleasure her which was not surprising considering the many times they already had sex. Which was evident by how he was buck his erection up into her rhythmically as she was bouncing on it in a ever increasing speed. His eyes fixated on her voluptuous figure, watching her erotically gyrate on his cock with a content grin on her face, her cries of ecstasy gradually got even louder.

The only sound reaching his ears was her loud moans of utter ecstasy. Her vaginal passage clenching around him as he as his hands were still fondling her jiggling boobs as she was pumping up and down on his hard dick. Link was was thrusting up into her her tight cunt, closely following her motions as she only sped up more as time passed and as their lovemaking continued.

After a few more minutes she was rapidly rocking her hips on his solid shaft as her moans also increased in volume. Link was similarly groaning, watching her body swaying and lightly twirling as she bounced on his manhood in a sensual dance. The hero's hands fondled her tits as he was bucking up into her wet cunt as her stretched out arms were slowly swinging with her rolling movements.

Her pace was now fast and frenzied as she was repeatedly driving herself up and down on his hard member. Meanwhile her lover continued to knead her breasts while still diligently thrusting up into her cunt as they continued to make love. Her loud sighs and the soft thuds of her ass making impact against his thighs were the only sound that filled the open air.

His princess opened her eyes and saw her lover, panting and heaving. His gaze directed up at her as his hands were fondling her boobs and fingers stroking her erect nipples. All the while she was bouncing on his hard cock as her insides clamped around the thick shaft. She smiled down at her companion as she kept up her. Hips rocking up and down, arms swaying and her body gyrating in a sexy dance.

Only a couple of minutes later she was swiftly thrusting up and down on the hard member of her hero as her insides clenched around him in return, while she bounced on his hard member. Her moans increased in volume, so much so that would've been heard clearly in the surrounding rooms and hallway, if the wall weren't soundproof. Link was similarly groaning,he saw her hips swaying and slightly twirling as she bounced on his manhood in a sensual dance.

Zelda closed her eyes shut, as pure euphoria surged through her body. Her moist pussy tightening around his member while she bounced on it. Her pace quickening and quickening even more as her climax was getting she placed her back hands on his shoulder and began to move faster.

The hero's hands fondled her tits as he was thrusting up into her. His eyes were glued to her beautiful body, ears listening to every sound escaping her lips. The princess's stretched out arms were slowly swinging with her every motion, as she was pumping up and down his erection. Her sighs and gasps of estasy increasing in volume

She was repeatedly rolling her hips up and down, her movements fast and frenzied. Yet she was still in sync with her hero, as they made love in a swift, harmonious rhythm. Her soft cries of pleasure filled the room while she writhed in the same time Link's cock began to throb inside her cunt, as he was massaging her breasts and bucking up into her.

She opened her eyes when realized this. She smiled looking into his deep blue orbs as she was driving his member in and out of her tight snatch, knowing that their orgasm was approaching. The hero had moved his hands to her hips, gripping her plump ass while he rapidly bucked up into her body.

She gasped when she felt his hands squeezing her ass again, and sped up even more. The princess was now moving as fast as she could, impaling her tightening cunt on his solid member, as it quivered within her. Their shared climax mere seconds away as their coupling only intensifid more and more in every one of those seconds.

After a few more moments, Zelda closed her eyes and let out a scream of pure, unbridled bliss as her body quaked and her tight snatch clenched round his pulsating cock. almost simultaneously he gritted his teeth and thrusted his erection deep into her cunt, before releasing a torrent of semen into her womb.

Zelda moaned at the feeling of his seed filling her as her insides milked every drop out of his cock and into her body. She could also feeling his hands clutched her buttocks while, finger nails digging into her soft skin.

Unable to hold herself up, the princess collapsed on top of him. Her breasts pressed against his muscular chest, as her face was buried in his neck. By this time their orgasms were beginning subside, as the last few drops of his cum entered her body. Link wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head as they both panted restlessly.

The princess laid there, out of breath and enjoying the warm afterglow that comes after lovemaking. While she contently listened to her lover's racing heart, loving the closeness of their bodies. He held her in an intimate embrace, gently rubbing her bare back with his hand caressing her silky skin. He could felt her hot breath against his neck along with her soft, smooth flesh against his hard, rough one in an apparent , yet strangely comforting contrast.

"Oh goddesses..." Zelda said, breathless and little more than a bit exhausted "I'll never get tired of this."

"yeah.. me too" he answered simply as he was just as exhausted.

She smiled against his neck, before she raised her head to look into his eyes. "I'm sure you feel that way considering the fact that your still hard." She said in a playfully voice.

She was indeed telling the truth. Even after everything that happened, his dick was still hard as a rock, buried inside Zelda's moist pussy. But luckily for him, his princess was not done with him yet, as she lustfully gazed into his eyes, her lips curved into a seductive grin.

"So you wanna go another round." She whispered, gazing into his deep blue orbs and the smile on her pretty face grew a bit more " or maybe a few more ?"


End file.
